Confused
by nevergoingtofigurethisout
Summary: ADOPTED BY thatwizardatcamprock. Thanks guys.
1. Am I?

I was pacing. Since when has Demi Torres ever paced? Back and forth, back and forth I went, across the fluffy carpet. This couldn't be happening! I was most certainly _not _becoming gay!

"Dems!" My best friend yelled from inside the bathroom. "Can you bring me a towel?"

"Sure!" I shouted back, running to do her bidding. Because you see, I wasn't only gay, I think I'm in love with one of my new best friends.

But Selena Russo wasn't just some girl. She was talented, beautiful, funny, and understanding. I had been raised my whole life to believe that being gay was wrong, a sin, and would get me into Hell, but come on. Selena just had the type of personality I can't find in guys. She's... her. And 'her' is the perfect person for me, guy or girl.

_No! _I scolded myself. _You are not gay! _Then Selena's voice rang out again.

"DemiiiiiI! Towel! I'm freezing!"

"Coming!" My cheeks were growing pink. Just from talking to her!  
What is wrong with me?

Selena was laughing at the movie we were watching together, her hair still wrapped in the towel that was balanced precariously on top of her head. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes and teeth sparkled. She glanced at me with a confused look on her face.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked.

"Um, no. Nothing. I just... maybe we should have some popcorn. Here, I'll go pop it."

I left her looking just, if not more, confused as before. I was flustered; the heat was in my cheeks and my stomach. If I wasn't gay, then what was happening to me?

I went downstairs and put a bag of kernals into the microwave and set the timer. I had just enough time to call Mitchie Lovato, the best friend I have had since I was born. Two rings and she picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Mitch."

"Oh, hey? What's up?"

"Well, I was kind of wondering... what would you do if I told you I think that I'm, well, gay?"

There was a long pause. "Gay?"

I would be suprised too. We had grown up together, giggling about boys and what our dream guy would be like. Now I'm implying I'm into girls?

Akward.

"Yes, gay." I gave a resigned sigh. "I think I'm gay."

Another pause. "Well... um... I guess if that's who you think you are..."

"I just don't know what to think anymore!" I exclaimed, then shushed myself. Selena was only one floor away.

"Demi, are you _sure _that you are gay."

"I...I think so."

"Hmmmm..."

She was going to hate me now, wasn't she? We have been like sisters for fifteen years, and now I was going to be branded off as some kind of freak.

"Demi, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here Mitchie."

"Look, I don't think you know what to think. We're in the peak of our 'hormonal time,' I guess you could call it, and the chemicals have gotten to your head. Lay in bed tonight and think about it, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

I knew it would take some time to get used to, but this hurt. "Okay." I forced a smile, even though I knew she didn't see it. "I got to go Mitch, I have company. Love you!"

"Love you too."

It seemed like she hung up in a hurry. Great.

The microwave beeped. I poured the popcorn into a bowl and marched back up the stairs with it. Maybe Mitchie was right, and I was just going through some sort of weird phase.

But when I walked back into the room and saw Selena, my heart fluttered and I could just _feel _myself get happier. I sat down next to her and gave her the popcorn, trying to avoid eye contact so she wouldn't see me blush.

"Thanks!" She took the bowl, then turned and kissed me on the cheek.

I was fighting a losing battle.


	2. Struggling

"That was a good one!" Selena yawned after the credits came on. "Although the song choice could've been better in the last scene. LIke one of us singing!"

I smiled. "Yeah, but I would be terrible. You would've done it. I'm not good enough."

She didn't answer, but she started singing one of her singles. I joined in.

_Who says, who says your not perfect, who says you're not worth it, who says your the only one who's heard it!_

_ Trust me, that's the price of beauty, who says your not pretty, who says your not beautiful, who says? _

Selena winked at me. "Hey, you've got a good voice for this song."

"Pssshhh, whatever." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop the pleased grin from stretching my face. Her affect on me was horrifying, but pleasant. Terrible, but lovely. I hated it, but I couldn't go without it.

I must have some sort of medical condition.

"Dems? Are you still there?" Selena's voice snapped me from my trance.

"Sorry, the person you are trying to reach is not available. Please leave a message." I replied in an annoying, robot voice.

Her laugh was like music to my ears. Wow, that was cliche.

"Demi, you are one of my best friends in the whole world." Selena said, suddenly getting serious.

"Really? Um, well," I stuttered, "you're one of my best friends too."

"One? There's someone else?" She cried with an air of mock outrageousness.

My heart fluttered; it sounded like she was my... girlfriend.

Woah. Slow down there Demi. You will never _have _a girlfriend. You are not, _cannot _be gay!

"I..I think I need to go the the restroom. I'll be right back." I fled from Selena's presence, my emotions in a turmoil. Why did she have this effect on me?!

Once the bathroom door was closed, I looked in the mirror. Demi Torres looked back at me, cheeks pink and eyebrows scrunched. So many people saw this face on the internet, album covers, Youtube, Twitter, and so on. But they didn't really know _me_. I was Demi Torres, not the person looking back at me in the mirror. That was only a reflection.

What people saw, was that reflection, not the real me.

Maybe it's the stress at work that's making me so confused. I dont' know. Maybe Mitch is right, and this will all be over soon enough.

All I know is that being gay is wrong. But is it...?  
"Demi, are you okay?" The voice I'd learned to recognize slithered in from below the door.

"I'm fine." I shouted back, splashing some water in my face and flushing the toilet to sell the story. "Just finishing up."

"Well hurry up! We need to get ready for bed!"

She was right. I had one day with her, today, before I had to get back to work. This was supposed to be just me and her chilling out having a great time, not some emotional journey for me. And no matter how long I'd tried to make it last, it was going to end sometime. Plus, maybe my dreams would help me sort things out.

"Coming!" I opened the door feeling a little bit better and walked to my room. Tomorrow, she'd take a plane to her own place and start shooting her new music video, while I worked on a new song all alone.

Selena had her bag out when I entered. She was rummaging through it, obviously looking for something.

"Can I help?" I asked, going to my own dresser and grabbing some random PJ's.

"Nah, I got it." She said, pulling out her own clothes.

We changed. Somehow, it was awkward. I blame it on this weird attraction.

"Ready to go to bed?" Selena asked me.

"One sec." I grabbed a pickle from my dresser and took a bite. "Okay, good."

Selena looked at me strange. "Why are you eating pickles before bed? Don't get me wrong, I love them. But right before you sleep...?"

"That's the point," I explained. "It's like a good luck charm. If I eat a pickle before bed, it helps me get sweet dreams."

Selena shrugged, then walked over to me, reached over, and grabbed a pickle for herself. She took a bite, then made a really cute, scrunched up face. Swallowing seemed difficult, but she managed it.

"Yum. Toothpaste with pickles."

I winced. "You get used to it."

With that laugh I love so much, Selena plopped into bed right next to me. She grabbed all the blankets and pulled them to her side at once, like she always does.

"Selena..." I warned.

"Oh, fine." She loosened her grip a small bit so I could get just enough material to cover me.

"Thanks," I said in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Goodnight Sel."

"'Night Dems."

And with that, she was asleep. How she did it so fast, I don't know. But soon enough, I felt myself do the same, and my dreams did not help matters at all. Stupid pickle.

_I was walking down an unfamiliar hallway. Suddenly, a door appeared right in front of me. It opened on it's own, and out walked Joe Gray, an old crush. _

_ "Hey Demi." _

_ "Um, hey."_

_ "I can't believe you've turned on us!" Now he was suddenly mad._

_ "What?" _

_ "You're gay! We hate gay people!" His brothers appeared right next to him. While I watched, they all turned into crows with red eyes, cawing at me and pecking at my head. _

_ Then Mitchie walked through the door. She shooed the birds away, but then turned on me herself. _

_ "It's just a phase!" She started yelling, as if I was hard of hearing. "You'll get over it. Don't trust yourself. I'll never forgive you if you're gay! Gay people are _bad _Dems! Stop lying to yourself and face the facts!" _

_ As that went on, someone else entered through the mysterious door. I couldn't tell who it was, they had an enormous cloak on with a hood that covered their face. _

_ "Beware of me." Was all they would say. _

_ "Who are you?" I asked. _

_ They lowered the hood. _

_ It was Selena. Her eyes were a blazing green for some reason, and her fingers had claws at the end. She was reaching for me, but MItchie got in the way. _

_ "Stop! You're tricking her!" _

_ The green in Selena's eyes vaporated. Her evil grin melted into a concernced frown. _

_ "Demi?" She asked. "Are you okay? I love you Demi! I love you!" _

_ "Don't listen to her!" Mitchie shouted, again using the same loud tone. But her voice was slowly getting quieter, and Selena's face was soon the only thing I could see. _

_ "Accept yourself for who you are. You are gay, like me. Don't worry Demi. It's okay to be gay..." _

I woke up with a jolt.

I remember when Selena had confessed to be gay, but I had never really thought much of it. Her fans didn't know, her family didn't know. She was alone, that is until I came into her life. But what did that have to do with my weird situation. Selena had had many boyfriends, and just as many secret girlfriends. She wouldn't be interested in me.

But as I thought that, I knew what it meant. If Selena was gay, that gave me a chance.


	3. Catch Me

My alarm blared. I jerked awake, my eye's crusty as if the Sandman had paid me a visit. It had taken a while to fall back asleep after last night. And through the rest of the night, the dream repeated in my head until I could probably lip sync their words.

"Sel, get up." I groaned, reaching my arm over to where she would be.

Should be.

Wasn't.

"Selena?" I sat up straighter now, and looked at the clock. My alarm had gone off at 11 in the morning?! I hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. A note was on the pillow.

_Dear Dems, _

_ Thanks for the wonderful time. I'm sorry I didn't wake you to say goodbye, but you looked so peaceful. _

That was weird, considering what I had been dreaming. My eyes continued to scan the page.

_Anyways, I hope you had as good a time as I did. I left a little suprise on your computer, if you can guess the password to the new file I made. Love ya Demi! _

_ -Selena_

I sighed. Great. My day was ruined. And to top it all off, I had to write another song today, or my employers would _kill _me. I admit, I did smile when I read the part about my suprise. I hoped it had something to do with seeing her again. That would be the best thing ever.

Something started buzzing from near the bed. I realized it was my phone too late, and when I finally found it, I had missed the call.

I frowned, then went to put in my pin to unlock the screen.

It didn't work.

That was very, very strange. I'm on my phone 75% of the day, so how could I put it in wrong? I placed my fingers very deliberately on the right numbers. Still no luck.

Selena's note had fluttered to the floor when I went scrambing like an idiot for my phone, and was face down. Something on the back caught my eye.

_P.S. I have a little suprise on your phone too. Don't worry, you'll get it eventually. _

She was kidding. If I had missed a call from someone and didn't return it right away, I was dead. No, more than dead. Sacrificed for the greater teenage good and run over into Demi-kill.

I love Selena, but sometimes I just want to... nope. Can't get mad at her either.

"Oh come on, Sel. I have a job." I whispered aloud, as if she could hear me. But to my dismay, she could not, and I was stuck.

I looked at the different numbers, then typed in Selena's birthday. No luck. My birthday. Nope. The last four digits of her cell phone number. Not it.

The phone started buzzing again. I was now scared out of my wits.

What to do now? I ran to my computer and saw the new file. It had her face on it, and below it said, IDON'TKNOWWHOIAM as the username. Typical Sel. But what would the password be?

I tried her name, which I figured would be highly unlikley. Just as I predicted, I was wrong, but the password Hint popped up.

_Same. Come on Dems, think! _

Wow. Thanks a lot Selena, my life has become enlightened. _Not_.

Same? Same as what? What other passwords was she keeping from me.

Oh. Duh.

I looked at my phone's screen. The numbers seemed to mock me. Selena had done this to me before, but that was back when we were younger and had no need of cell phones.

Wait. _Back when we were younger. _

I typed the date of when we met. Day, month, then the last two digits of the year. My home screen opened up, and I practically shouted for joy. I typed the numbers into the computer, blood pounding. I hadn't gotten this excited since I had written my latest hit.

Error.

The adrenaline I had been feeling seemed to evaporate, leaving me staring unbelievingly at the screen. This was ridiculous. WHY WASN"T IT WORKING?

An idea suddenly came to me. Unwilling to believe it would work, but now desperate enough to try it, I typed in the words for the numbers, instead of just the digits. The User started loading, and I was so happy I gave myself a high five. Hey, it gets lonely as a celebrity. More than normal people can ever imagine. They all want to live my life. But in truth, they should be grateful with what they have.

Finally finished, Windows gave me Selena's file. The background image was one of us from the Barney set. I looked so happy, with my arms flung around her. The words 'GOOD JOB' were printed across the screen.

Before I could do anything else, I checked the missed calls. Whew, they were only from a toll free number, which either means telemarketers or a business that someone els can call back. For now, I was worry free.

Wait.

What about that song I was supposed to write?

I glanced at the clock. It was only 11:30, but I was supposed to get a call around 3 to talk about what I had. And right now, I had nothing, which meant there would be nothing to talk about. Well, no progress. I'm sure I would have a lot of scolding to take if that happens.

Some people can write a hit single in an hour or two.

I am not one of those people.

I ran past my pickle jar, then stopped, and walked right up into it's face.

"Pickle jar!" I said. "I'll forgive you for last night, but only if you help me with this!"

I know, talking to pickles. Real logical, Demi. But it was all I could do, and I took a pickle from the jar and gave a good glare before eating it. It was the only breakfast I was going to get until I finished.

Pencils,pens, paper and quickly scrawled,random lyrics were scattered everywhere. It wasn't hard finding everything I need. I closed my eyes and snatched a random note from the floor. I had one verse on it.

_Before I fall, too fast. _

Well, that was a good enough starting point. I settled in with my back to the bed and chewed on the pencil. What rhymes with fast? Past?

Um, last?

Another line popped into my head, and I scritched it down in chicken scratches. 'Scuse me, but I'm in a hurry.

_Kiss me quick, but make it last. _

That sounded great so far, but now I had to stick with the whole opposite thing. This would be interesting. The next one didn't have to rhyme, so I wrote down the thoughts that were suddenly flooding into my head.

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me, when you say goodbye. _

_ Keep it sweet, keep it slow. _

_ Let the future pass, and don't let go. _

_ But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful, moonlight. _

I found Selena's face mixing with these lyrics. How I fealt came pouring out.

_But you're so hypnotizing. _I laughed, imagining Selena finding out about this, then got an idea for the next line.

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep. _

Well, not lately, no, but she used to.

_And I can see this unravelling, your love is where I'm falling. _

_ So please don't catch me. _

Keep going Demi. I felt tears forming at the corners of my eyes. That's strange; I almost never cry.

_See this heart won't settle down. _

_ Like a child running scared from a clown. _It's true. This fear was ridiculous.

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_ My stomach screams just when I look at you. _

_Run far away, so I can breathe. _

_ Even though you're far from suffocating me. _

Memories of fleeing from Selena's effects on me flooded my brain and the next lines were scribbled on such a whim I didnt' know what I had written until I had read them.

_ I can't let my hopes too high_

_ 'Cuz every hello, ends with a goodbye. _

Okay, now I really was crying. The moisture I was trying so hard to ignore was now blurring my eyesight and not allowing me to write any more. I sniffed, and some of the tears subsided enough for me to scribble the chorus under my previous words. I imagined Selena sitting across from me, listening to the song, and it gave me courage for the next verses.

_So now you see why I'm scared. _

_ I can't open up my hear without a care. _

_ But here I go. It's what I feel. _

_ And for the first time in my life I know it's real. _

I manned through some more, trying to keep the sobs racking my body from affecting my sloppy handwriting and making it worse than it already was.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_ You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep. _

_ And I can see this unravelling, you're love is where I'm falling. _

_ But please don't catch me. _

_ If this is love please don't break me. _

Selena's smile faded, and the last few words were finally out.

_I'm giving up, so just catch me. _

The pencil and paper was tossed off to the side as I got up and lay face down on my bed, sobbing my heart out. No one had ever had this effect on me. It just wasn't worth it. I could almost see Selena in front of me, and I shouted to the ceiling."

"This hurts too much, so just catch me."


	4. Meeting Alex

I woke up to my phone vibrating in my pocket. My nose was blocked and my eyes felt very puffy. It took a second to pull myself together before I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Demi. I'm calling to talk about your new song?"

I looked around frantically for the paper and finally spotted it. I snatched it up while replying.

"Yes, yes of course. Please continue."

"So...? What've you got?"

It was funny, in my dream I had sung this song to Selena. Now I had the tune. I sang it into the phone, and when I finally finished, the other end was silent.

"Um, is anyone there?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wow Demi. That's going to be perfect. I'll call you in a couple weeks to work out the details, but thanks for the update."

"Sure. Goodbye." I hung up and sighed, then remembered that Selena had left a 'suprise' on both my computer and my phone.

I looked at the device in my hand and wondered. I checked my contacts, messages, calls, apps, and pictures. There was nothing.

The last thing to check was my ringtones/recordings. The ringtones weren't changed, but when I went to my recordings, there were three new ones, all labeled 'Selena.' Those hadn't been there before.

I clicked play on one of them, and the silence that had been fogging up my room was penetrated by Selena Gomez singing some of _my _songs. She didn't sound bad. I listened to them in a row, then again and again. She sang Skyscraper, Give Your Heart A Break, and Don't Forget. I smiled, then set Skyscraper for my ringtone, Give Your Heart A Break for my text message alert, and Don't Forget for my email.

Almost as if on cue, Give Your Heart A Break started playing. I looked down and immediately felt a swoop in my stomach.

_Text from Selena Gomez. _

I clicked on it. _Hope you like your suprise ;) Got to get back to filming, so love ya! -Sel _

She was the _bestest friend EVER_!

The computer screen caught my eye. I was still logged onto her file, and this time I knew what to look for. I went to the 'Music' documents, and sure enough, there was one document. It was labeled 'Selena' again, but when I clicked play, it had a background image of her with the words 'Just For You.' I had the feeling this song had not been published.

Sure enough, it hadn't.

_They smile when I cry_

_ They laugh when I try_

_ They can't seem to get out of the way_

_ They trap me when I run _

_ They mock me just for fun_

_ They can't seem to see I'm here to stay_

_ Haters are for hating, _

_ And who needs that kind of thing_

_ I'm a lover, not a hater_

_ I dont' care, I'll always follow my dreams!_

_ Don't let others decide who you are? _

_ Don't try to be average when you're a star_

_ Don't duck down below when you're so high_

_ Don't try to dig when you're in the sky_

_ I know haters can get you down_

_ But Demi, stay up in those clouds_

It was short, but so meaningful. I had admitted to Selena that all the hate comments I had recieved on Facebook and Youtube and pretty much every file I had on any website were getting me really bummed. Why couldn't people leave me alone? I was just another person.

Mitche, who was at Camp Rock right now, would disagree. She says that celebrity's have different priveleges, and different lives. We shouldn't feel bad about getting haters, because all of our fans. I love Mitch, but she can be a little mean sometimes.

I was getting another call, and I answered at once.

"Hello?"

"Hey Demi, this is Alex. Alex Gomez? I'm supposed to be helping you with your new song."

"Um, ok... I dont' really need help though."

"Your producer thinks you might need a little help, otherwise I wouldn't have been called. I'll be right over, okay?"

"Right over?" I wasn't even dressed.

"That's what I said. Oh, and do you have a drum set?"

"Somewhere around here."

"Perfect. Be ready in half an hour." She just hung up. Almost _no one _hungs up on me.

"Get over it." I say to myself, pushing all the scattered items under the bed with my foot and trying to organize a bit. I pulled some clothes on and ran a brush through my hair. Eh, who needs makeup.

The doorbell rang when I was trying to find the drum set. Oh well, she could find it herself. I opened the door to find not only this girl who looked _exactly _like Selena, but also a guy. He was taller than me, and I guess semi-attractive.

"I thought it was just you..."

"You thought wrong." She pushed past me and called back to the guy. "Justin, get your guitar out of the truck and hurry up!"

"I'm going, I'm going." He grumbled.

I couldn't believe this girl. She had just walked into my house without so much as a request. She was now rummaging in my closet.

"Where are those drums?"

"I'm not sure, I think they might've been upstairs in the storage room." I said numbly.

She marched right up to the second floor and I could hear her banging around looking for the room I had mentioned. This girl had manners. _Not. _

The guy, Justin, came back in with a guitar. He spotted me and pink flushed across his cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Demi Torres." I said, holding out my hand.

"Justin Gomez." He shook with the hand not holding the guitar. "It's an honor, though it would be so much cooler if you did a song on aliens, or science."

"Um, what?"

"Justin, quit being a geek!" Alex shouted from upstairs, still making a lot of noise .

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry my sister has no critique whatsoever. I'll try to make up for it. Now, where is this 'brilliant masterpiece?'"

"Upstairs." I said, leading the way to my room. I had him sit down on my bed and offered him a pickle, which he turned down, and then went to go check on this Selena twin.

I found her carrying a tiny little symbol from my drums to my room, but when I went back to my room, the whole drum set was set up and ready to go. That was weird; I had only seen her carry a little piece.

"Shall we get started, then?" Alex asked me with an air of authority. She nodded towards Justin, who got his guitar ready.

"Wait, wait, wait. I need to ask you something. Are you related to Selena Russo?"

"The famous popstar or whatever? Nope, sorry. Why?"

"You look exactly like her."

"Where I live, we don't really hear about now a day celebrity's, so I've never seen her."

"Your brother seemed to recognize me." I argued.

"That's because my brother tries to channel in to alien communication and gets a lot of strange channels on his TV." She said, rolling her eyes at Justin.

"Oh. Well, I guess let's start then."

We ran over 'Catch Me' 6 times before Alex called a break. "Okay people, good work. Although Demi, try to stress the last line. You're singing it too loud, it should kind of fade, like this."

She sang the verse. I blinked. I was looking at Selena Russo, I had to be.

"I must be dreaming." I sat down hard on the bed next to Justin.

"Her voice isn't that good." He said from next to me.

"Oh shut up Justin." Alex exclaimed. "Let the girl say what she thinks."

"You _are _Selena Russo." I decided aloud.

"Nevermind." Alex said with a worried expression. "Justin, what's wrong with her."

He shrugged. "She's hallucinating."

"No, you are Selena. You must be." I tapped my phone's screen a couple of times and brought up her face, then showed the picture to Alex. Her eyes widened.

"Wow, I have a twin! Cool!"

"Alex..." Why did Justin sound so worried.

"It's not another spell, I swear."

"Spell?" I must've heard wrong.

"Nothing." Justin claimed hurriedly, jumping off the bed. "Well, it was nice working with you. Goodbye."

He ran out the door, and Alex flashed me 'peace' with her hand before following suit. I sat, dumbly, in the same place, feeling rather confused. A pounding headache had erupted from my brain and it wasn't helping me think.

What on earth was going on?


	5. Mitchie

I sat there waiting for my headache to subside to a dull throb, then got off the bed. My stomach growled, and I realized I hadn't eaten anything but the pickle this morning. That was scary.

"What to eat?" I wondered aloud, going downstairs to the kitchen. I had a block of cheese, some whipped cream, bread, and the pickles.

It was definately time for me to get some more food.

I decided to be creative. I took a slice of bread, toasted it, and slathered a generous dose of whipped cream on it. Then, I added some sliced cheese and pickles, humming Catch Me under my breath as I did so.

Vioala. Bon apatite, and all that good stuff.

I took a bite. Really, it wasn't that bad. I have had worse.

My phone started to buzz _again_. I looked down at the screen lazily. It was Mitchie!

"Hello?"

"Hey Demi! I was calling to ask you a favor."

"Mhmm?"

"Can you help me and my friends with our vocals? Please? We have a competition coming up and..."

"Woah, woah Mitch. Are you forgetting that you are practically across the country?"

"We can catch a plane. Please?"

"Get here with in the week and you have a deal." I said, checking my calendar. I had a concert in two weeks, and I'd need a week of practice.

"Thank goodness." She breathed.

"Why so much relief?" As I said that, there was a knock on the door.

"Because we're right outside, and if you'd have said no, I don't know where we woulda gone."

I couldn't believe it. My best friend since birth was standing outside? I ran to open my door, and sure enough, there she was. I tackled her with a hug.

"Hey, Demi!" She laughed. "These are my friends, Carter Monroe and Sonny Mason."

I glanced over her shoulder. Mitchie has always looked like me, but I've gotten so used to it I don't even notice. But this Sonny person? She was my twin. And one look at Carter and I had met another Selena.

What on earth...?

My headache was back with vengeance. Mitchie looked at me, concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, please, come in. Mitchie, you know where the guest rooms are. I need some time."

She gave me a look as she herded Selena and I... I mean Carter and Sonny past me into the house. I could tell she was worried, and right now, so was I. What was all this about?

I closed the door and got another phone call. I was used to this, as a celebrity, but I still was kind of sick of answering. This time, I didn't even check who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Dems! Hey! Guess what? I get to come over there again this weekend!" It was Selena!

"Seriously?" I was immediately excited.

"Yep! That is, if it's alright..."

"Yes! Yes it's alright!" It was monday today... Darn, that meant I had to wait 4 days...

"Great! So... Friday?"

"Friday." I smiled really big. "Can't wait."

"Me neither! I have to go. Love ya Dems!"

"Love you too Sel."

I pressed 'End' and sighed happily. Now all I had to do was get over Carter and Sonny...

"Demi?" Mitchie called from upstairs. "Where are the spare toothbrushes. I forgot to pack one."

"I'll be right there." I tucked my phone safely in my pocket and ran up the stairs to retrieve what she requested.

The next morning, I went into the kitchen to see Mitchie and her friends eating pancakes.

"Where'd you get the stuff for that?" I asked, gesturing towards the food.

"We bought some grocery's last night." Carter answered through a mouthful.

"Oh..." I sat down and helped myself from the plate.

What should I do today?


	6. New Owner

**Hey everyone. **

**As of now, I gave this story to thatwizardatcamprock. I know a lot of you read her stories, so you should be able to manage, right? I'm sorry everybody, I just wasn't feeling this story. But to those who know this person, you know it's in good hands! Love you all! **


End file.
